


Frenzy of Romance

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smutember 2020, lukadrigaminette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette's lovers play a game with her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Smutember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Frenzy of Romance

“Gami, _what_ are you planning?” Marinette asked her girlfriend as Kagami blindfolded her in the bedroom. “I thought the guys were joining us tonight.”

“They are,” Kagami replied, placing a light kiss to Marinette’s lips as she secured the blindfold over her eyes. “And we thought we’d play a little game with you.”

Marinette sighed. “This is one of those tricks to make me relax again, isn’t it?”

“It’s almost like we love you or something.” Kagami moved back from her girlfriend, admiring her, nude and blindfolded on the large bed shared by the two women. Marinette’s hands rested on her knees as her legs were slightly spread, allowing Kagami a nice view of her pussy.

“So, what’s the game?” Marinette asked as her girlfriend stood from the bed, heading to the door.

“We’re going to use you, and you need to guess who is who,” Kagami said simply, as she let their boyfriends into the bedroom.

“And what do I get if I’m right?”

“You get to come,” another familiar voice said as a hand cupped her chin.

She smiled and leaned into the touch. “Hello, Adrien.”

Another hand was on her leg then, gently stroking as Luka said, “You only get your reward when you’ve guessed all of us, though. And the game ends if you come early.”

Marinette bit her lip and rubbed her legs together. “O-okay. Yeah, I can do this.”

“What’s your safeword?” Adrien asked, a question they went over any time they played one of their games.

“Treble,” she replied obediently.

“Good girl,” he replied, leaning close to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Now, lie on your back.”

She did as she was told, and then felt three mouths on her, on her left shoulder, her lips, the right side of her neck. She let herself melt into their touch, relaxing as she felt the small differences between her lovers.

The lips on her shoulder were smooth and slightly cold—Luka.

The one kissing her neck let his teeth scrape against her skin, already leaving marks on her. That had to be Adrien.

Which meant Kagami was kissing her lips, tongue sliding against hers, tasting like the sweetest honey.

They all pulled back, and Marinette made her guess.

“Exactly right,” Kagami murmured. “Now, next…”

Hands were all over Marinette then, one on each breast and one cupping her pubic mound, fingers just brushing her lower lips. The hands caressed her, making her softly moan, teasing her so much she almost didn’t pay attention to the differences between the fingers.

“Luka,” she said, her hand covering the one on her left breast. These fingers were callused and rough, but the touch gentle. She covered the other hand on her chest, saying, “Adrien.”

“Close,” Adrien murmured. Fingertips slipped inside her, teasing her. “This is me. Kagami’s got your boob.”

Marinette groaned.

Luka kissed her cheek and murmured, “Round three.”

This time, Marinette’s lovers took a little more time to maneuver around her. She felt someone gently turn her head to one side as someone else spread her legs apart. Then, in one coordinated move, three cocks pressed against her—one at her lips, one at her hand, and one at her pussy.

She gently stroked the one in her hand and pressed her tongue out to taste the one at her mouth. She pulled back and smiled.

“Luka’s in my hand, Adrien my mouth, and Kagami…you’re too obvious.”

“How did you know?” her girlfriend teased, pushing the strapon a little deeper inside her.

Marinette turned her head, and even though she was blindfolded, she was clearly rolling her eyes.

“Well, you win,” Luka murmured. “So, do you want the blindfold off for your reward?”

Marinette gave a smile. “You know what? No. I like it, and being used by all of you.”

“Then get ready for the night of your life, Princess,” Adrien said, pushing his cock against her lips again.

She opened her mouth, relaxed, and gave over to a night of bliss.


End file.
